Bitter
by Pigfarts My Arse
Summary: When Lemonade Mouth is stuck in Mesa High School for a week because of a blizzard, everything should be okay, right? But add soccer captain Ray Beech into the mix, and things change, especially when Stella Yamada, lead guitarist for Lemonade Mouth, and Ray develop feelings for each other. One-shot with Rayella!


**Just to make things clear, I like both Starlie and Rayella. This story is a Rayella one.**

* * *

Stella Yamada did not mean to get any member of Lemonade Mouth into detention, even if it was all Wen's idea. And she certainly did not mean to get none other than Ray Beech, bully of Mesa High, into detention. And since it was a Friday, everyone in the detention room was mad at her. Of course, it didn't help that Ray was staring daggers at her, Olivia was writing a new song with Wen in the far corner, Charlie was drumming on the desk with his drum sticks, and Mo was sitting in front of the teacher's desk, crying because she had caught Scott cheating on her with Jules again. And it certainly didn't help that they were stuck in the detention room while it was really snowing outside.

Detention had gone well, at first. Everyone had minded their own business—except for Ray and Stella, who were throwing insults back and forth—and after the two hours were up, they all went to the front entrance of the school alone because the teacher assigned to watch over detention having already abandoned them ten minutes into the detention. Stella opened the door and a pile of snow fell into the building.

"We're snowed in!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Nice going getting us all detention, Yamada!" Someone said. Guess who said that. If you guessed Charlie, you're wrong. If you guessed Wen, you're wrong. If you guessed Ray, you're wrong. Surprisingly, none other than Mohini Banjaree said that.

"It wasn't my fault!" Stella screamed back at her. "It was all Beech's fault!" She pointed at Ray.

"My fault? My fault! It wasn't my fault, actually. If it wasn't for you, Gifford and White, I wouldn't even be here!" Ray accused, and Wen looked shocked.

"I don't even know what I did." Wen said. "I was just walking in the halls when Principal Brennigan came past me on his Segway and handed me a pink slip. I didn't do anything!"

"Of course not, Wendell." Charlie said. "You love messing around, especially when it's with the soccer team!"

"You pulled that prank?" Mo asked incredulously, pointing a finger at Wen. "Thanks to you, my hair is pink! MY HAIR IS FUCKING PINK!" Mo screamed very loudly, and Stella sighed.

"Guys?" Stella said. "A little help?" Olivia ran over to Stella and tried to help her close the door and they managed doing so, but then the fight turned back to them.

"It was all Olivia's idea to prank the cheerleaders in dying their hair pink right before the next soccer game!" Charlie pointed at Olivia, and she gasped.

"No it wasn't!" Olivia said loudly. "I told Wen to give them rotten food so they would get food poisoning! He took the pink hair dye from Stella!" Everyone turned to Stella, and she sighed.

"I was putting hot pink streaks in my hair so it could be cooler, and when Wen came over, he asked if he could have the rest and I said yes. I didn't actually think he would take the dye and get it into the cheerleaders' shampoo!" They looked at Stella's hair, and it looked even better with the pink and blonde streaks.

"How did you manage to get the dye into their shampoo?" Ray asked, and everyone turned towards Wen.

"I snuck through their bags this morning and put the dye in each shampoo bottle, knowing full well that they have cheerleading practice right before lunch." Wen said, and Charlie high-fived him.

"Well, at least that problem's solved." Mo said. "But how are we getting out of here?" Stella shrugged.

"I have cell phone reception." Stella said, and she pulled out her phone. "I'll ask my mom if she's seen anything about this blizzard on TV or the radio." Stella walked into an empty classroom and called her mom while everyone else started shivering, noticing the cold air that the now-closed door to the front entrance had let in.

"This totally sucks." Ray said. "Now I'm stuck at SCHOOL with you lemon heads." The band members protested, and then Stella walked back in.

"The news said that everyone's going to be snowed in for at least a week." She said, and everyone groaned.

"A week?" Mo repeated.

"Great. An entire week stuck with you loser mouths." Ray said, and Stella punched him in the face, knocking him down to the ground. When Ray didn't get back up, Mo bent down to check his pulse.

"Nice going, Stella." Mo said. "You knocked out Ray." Stella shrugged and headed to the auditorium. Once she let herself in, she got herself another can of lemonade and sat on the piano bench. She drank the bitter, organic lemonade and made a pucker face and she got a text from Mo.

**You okay Stella?**

**-BassGirl**

Stella quickly typed out a reply.

**Fine, Mo. Just in the auditorium. I wanna be alone for a little bit so I can plan some good pranks for Ray.**

**-GuitarGoddess**

Stella put her phone down and took another big sip of her lemonade, and she got another text from Mo.

**Okay. Charlie and I are gonna be in the detention room and Olivia and Wen disappeared. I think Ray's awake now, but I'm not quite sure where he is.**

**-BassGirl**

Stella sighed and rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what Wen and Olivia were going to do. No, not make out in the janitor's closet, but probably find an empty classroom and write another song. They were still oblivious to the fact that they liked each other, and Stella wondered when Wen was finally going to ask Olivia out on a real date. Stella put her phone down and set her fingers on the piano keys. She started playing the intro of 'Determinate', and she started to sing the song.

"_Tryin' hard to fight these tears, I'm crazy worried._

_Messin' with my head this fear, I'm so sorry._

_You know you gotta get it out, I can't take it._

_That's what being friends' about."_ Stella held out the last note and sighed when it had faded away.

"Bravo!" A voice said from the chairs, and Stella looked up. She saw none other than Ray walking up the stairs to the stage, clapping his hands together.

"What do you want Beech?" Stella asked harshly, and he sat down on the bench next to her.

"Just wanted to talk. Not fight, but actually talk." Ray said, and Stella looked confused. _There's no way he can actually be serious._ Stella thought. "I'm serious." Ray said, and Stella thought that he had somehow read her mind.

"What about, then?" Stella said, and Ray shrugged.

"You know, I don't hate your band." Ray said. "You actually have some decent songs." Stella laughed.

"Which one is your favorite?" Stella asked him, and Ray smiled. Like, genuinely smiled.

"'More Than a Band' is a pretty good song." Ray said, and Stella went to get her acoustic guitar.

"You mean this one?" Stella asked, and she started playing the song. Without thinking, she started singing it.

"_I can't pretend, to know how you feel,_

_But know that I'm here, know that I'm real._

_Say what you want, or don't talk at all._

_Not gonna let you fall._

_Reach for my hand 'cause it's held out for you._

_My shoulders are small, but you can cry on them too._

_Everything changes but one thing is true, understand._

_We'll always be more than a band._

_Yeah-yeah-yeah, yeah-yeah."_ Stella sang, and Ray looked at her in shock. He never really heard her sing before, and now he wanted to keep hearing her voice. Ray decided to take over.

"_You used to brave the world, all on your own._

_Now we won't let you go, go it alone._

_Be who you want to be, always stand tall._

_Not gonna let you fall."_ Ray sang the second verse, and Stella tried not to open her mouth in surprise. She thought that his voice was pretty good, especially when she wasn't thinking angry thoughts at him.

"_Reach for my hand 'cause it's held out for you._

_My shoulders are small, but you can cry on them too._

_Everything changes but one thing is true, understand._

_We'll always be more than a band."_ Stella and Ray sang together, their voices creating the perfect harmony.

"_I never knew you could take me so far,_

_I'd always wanted to hope you were all, the ones, I need."_ Stella sang by herself.

"_Reach for my hand 'cause it's held out for you._

_My shoulders are small, but you can cry on them too._

_Everything changes but one thing is true, understand._

_We'll always be more than a band."_ Stella and Ray finished together, and Stella set the guitar back in its stand.

"You're a really good singer, Stella." Ray said softly, and Stella looked up at him, shocked. _I've never realized how tall Ray was. It's probably just because I don't usually get this close to him while we're fighting. God, his face is handsome. Wait! I mean, he's really ugly!_

"You're not bad yourself, Ray." Stella said, and his heart flipped. _She's never said my first name like that before. She's really pretty. I've probably never noticed when we were fighting. Wait, I mean, Stella's not pretty! She's beautiful. Wait!_

"You're eyes are really blue. They're kind of pretty." Stella said, leaning in closer.

"Your eyes are chocolate orbs. They're perfect." Ray said, and he was leaning closer as well. Both of the people were hypnotized by the other's eyes, and their faces were centimeters away when Stella's phone rang.

"Um, I gotta get that." Stella said, flushing red, and picked up her phone. "Mo?"

Ray couldn't believe that he almost kissed Stella. _The_ Stella Yamada, to be exact. He wasn't supposed to kiss the half-Asian guitarist that changed the entire world for him when she moved to Rhode Island from wherever she came from. She was a revolutionary, the lead guitarist for Lemonade Mouth. He was the bully of Mesa High, the captain of the soccer team, topping the honor roll list, and he was the lead singer of Mudslide Crush.

"I found Ray." Stella's voice snapped him back into reality. "Mo, I haven't killed him yet, if that's what you're asking. He's not really talking to me; he's just sitting in a chair in the auditorium." Ray knew that Stella was only lying to protect him so Mo—and the rest of her band—wouldn't kill him. "Okay. I'll meet you in the cafeteria at seven. Bye. And only text me after this!" Stella hung up the phone and sighed.

"Um, sorry about the, um, thing that—" Ray tried to apologize, but Stella wouldn't let him.

"It's okay." Stella said quickly, and she sat down on the piano bench next to Ray, her hand brushing his. Without thinking, Ray took her hand and held it, his fingers intertwining with hers. Stella turned his face with her hand, turning his face so he was looking straight into her brown eyes. Ray was melting into them, and they leaned in closer together until their lips were almost touching.

"What are you waiting for, Yamada?" Ray taunted playfully. "Can't kiss the Ray?" Stella rolled her eyes, and she closed the distance in between them.

When Stella Yamada and Ray Beech fought, you could see angry sparks in between them. The rush of adrenaline they both got was exhilarating, and that's why they fought over the most stupid things. But when Stella Yamada and Ray Beech kissed, there were no sparks. There were fireworks. The rush of adrenaline they both got was absolutely out of this world, and they craved more of it. Their lips moved in perfect sync together, and Ray didn't hesitate to rub his tongue on her bottom lip. Stella probed the inside of his mouth with her tongue, and Ray did the same to her. Stella's hands were tangled in his blonde spiked hair, and Ray's hands were resting on her small waist. Now, both of them had kissed quite a few people before, but this kiss was even more magical than their first. When Stella and Ray pulled away, they found that they wanted more. They each craved the others' lips after the kiss, and they probably would have kissed again if Stella hadn't gotten a text from Mo.

**Where are you? It's already seven fifteen, and you still aren't here! And please find Ray!**

**-BassGirl**

Stella sighed. "We have to go meet the others at the cafeteria."

"But I want to keep kissing you." Ray said, and Stella looked up in shock.

"Really?" Stella asked, and Ray nodded.

"But let's just forget it happened for now." Ray said, and they both stood up and headed towards the lunch room, Ray slower than Stella to make them think that they were still enemies and not... Well, whatever Ray and Stella were now.

"What took you so long?" Olivia asked, and Stella shrugged.

"I guess I dozed off. I'm still really tired." Stella said, and the band nodded, believing her lie.

"Ray Beech has entered the room!" Ray announced, and everyone rolled their eyes. "You can now thank me for making your life much more awesome." Stella scooted over in her seat so she was closed to Charlie, hoping that Ray would sit next to her, but the band didn't notice this. They had grabbed some leftovers from the cafeteria kitchen and placed everything on the table. Ray came over, holding an apple, and sat next to Stella, seeing as it was the only seat open at the table.

"All right." Mo said. "What do you guys want?" Stella immediately grabbed the now-hot cheese pizza and shoved it in her mouth.

"I'm the vegetarian here, I get first pick of food." Stella said, and Ray rolled his eyes, which was just for show.

"I'm good with the apple." Ray said, crunching into his giant apple, and Stella rolled her eyes, which was, again, just for show. Underneath the table, Stella and Ray were holding hands.

* * *

They continued like this for the rest of the week. Stella would hide out somewhere, telling everyone that she would be 'around', and Ray would go in the opposite direction. Then Ray and Stella would meet up in the auditorium, usually for a make out session.

Everyone was sitting in a circle in the middle of the hallway on Wednesday playing 'strip truth or dare', which Stella had suggested. They hadn't been able to change clothes, but they did find some bathrobes that they could wear when they had to shower so they could also wash their clothes.

"Mo, it's your turn." Charlie said, squeezing her hand. Stella gagged at the romance between those two, which had developed into the start of a beautiful relationship.

"Okay. Stella, truth or dare?" Mo asked, and Stella rolled her eyes, repeating the answer she had given everybody already.

"Dare." Stella said.

"I dare you to kiss Ray for one minute." Mo said, and everyone—except for Ray—looked skeptical. They didn't think that Stella would do it. Of course, Stella had already taken off her Converse shoes, her **Question Authority** t-shirt, both of her socks, and all of her jewelry. So that left her in a black sports bra, her skinny ripped jeans, and her underwear.

"Alright then." Stella smirked, and she stood up and walked over to wear Ray was sitting. She sat down next to him and kissed him. He pulled her closer, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They kept this kiss free of tongue so they wouldn't arouse the suspicions of the others. After a minute, Stella pulled away and she sat back down in between Charlie and Olivia. "Charlie, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Charlie said, and Stella rolled her eyes at his wimpiness, but continued.

"What did you tell Scott when you punched him in the face and almost knocked him out?" Stella asked. It wasn't a very good question, but she wanted to know.

"I just told him not to come crawling back to Mo because she deserves someone better than him. That's all." Charlie said, and Mo smiled gratefully at him. "Um, truth or dare, Ray?"

"Dare, duh!" Ray said, and Stella rolled her eyes again.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Stella." Charlie said. Ray and Stella both looked at him with wide eyes as the rest of the band stared in amusement, wondering what Ray would do. Ray had already taken off him varsity jacket, his t-shirt, his Converse shoes, and his socks. Ray was not about to take off his jeans, or his underwear, which was all he had left on.

"Fine." Ray said, and he stood up, pulling Stella into the janitor's closet behind him, closing and locking the door.

"Sit down." Stella ordered quietly, and Ray did as she told. She sat on his lap, facing him, and kissed him passionately. Ray kissed her back, and pretty soon they were fighting again, but with their tongues. After Stella's tongue won the battle for dominance, Ray pulled away.

"Can I ask you something, Stella?" Ray said.

"Aren't you already?" Stella replied back, and Ray laughed softly. "Sure, go ahead."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Ray asked, and Stella kissed him again, only this time the kiss was soft and sweet, not passionate and intense like their other kisses.

"Of course." Stella said. "But on one condition."

"What?" Ray asked.

"I get to wear your jacket." Stella said, and Ray smirked.

"Deal." Ray said, and they kissed again until there was a pounding on the door.

"You two can come out now!" Mo shouted, and Stella stood up, unlocking the door and walking back to her spot in the circle, sitting down. Ray followed suit, and they continued their game.

* * *

The snow had been cleared up, and now everyone could go home. Stella, being stranded at the school since her parents were out of town and her house was an hour walk away, Ray drove her home.

"Bye Ray." Stella said, getting out of the car.

"Wait!" Ray said, getting out and following her to the front door.

"Yes?" Stella asked.

"You forgot something." Ray said, and he took of his varsity jacket, placing it on her shoulders. Stella put her arms in through the sleeves, and she kissed Ray's cheek.

"Love you Ray." Stella said. "Text me."

"I will." Ray said, smirking. "Love you too." Stella smiled at him and she closed the door to her house, leaving Ray outside smiling like an idiot. He got back in his car and drove back to his house.

* * *

Stella was picked up by Ray on Monday for school, and she was wearing his varsity jacket.

"How will Patty take the news that you two are broken up?" Stella asked, and Ray chuckled lightly.

"We broke up a while ago." Ray said, and Stella looked at him in surprise. "But she probably thinks that we'll get back together. She'll really hate you, you know. A lot."

"Well she already does." Stella said. "But why?"

"Well one, because you're dating Ray Beech." Ray said, and Stella laughed. "And two, because you're the only girl I've ever dated that has ever worn that jacket." Stella looked at him with love in her eyes, and she smiled.

"Am I really that important to you?" Stella asked, and Ray nodded.

"You're my world, Stell." Ray said. "I love you, you know."

"Me too." Stella said, and just then, they pulled into the school parking lot.

"Ready to become official?" Ray asked, and Stella nodded.

"But you know that I've already told the band." Stella said, and Ray nodded.

"I figured." Ray said, and they got out of the car. Ray and Stella walked towards the school building with his arm around her waist, and they were smiling at each other. Everyone turned to look at them, and the whispering started. There would be rumors flying around even before the bell rang starting the school day.

* * *

At lunch, Ray sat with Stella and the rest of Lemonade Mouth. Sure, they didn't fully trust him yet, but they were warming up to him. Patty and Jules had already given Ray a hard time about his new girlfriend, but he'd shoved them off and went to lunch with Stella.

"People in my chemistry class are saying that you two aren't really dating." Olivia said, and Stella rolled her eyes.

"How do we prove that we are dating?" Stella asked, and Olivia shrugged.

"Why don't you two kiss now? And not fight at all for the entire week?" Charlie asked, and Mo nodded her head. Over the weekend, Charlie had finally gotten the nerve to actually ask the Indian bass player out, and she had said yes. And even more surprisingly, Wen and Olivia had gone out on a date the day before. Even if it was just lunch at Dante's, he still walked her home and kissed her on the cheek.

"Sounds good to me." Ray said, and he kissed his girlfriend. Immediately, the cafeteria conversations turned into whistles and cat calls, proving to the entire band that they were all watching Stella and Ray.

"So, Ray." Wen started when they had stopped kissing. "We were all wondering of you'd like to join the band." Ray looked shocked, and Stella explained.

"You can play the guitar, so we were wondering if you wanted to fill up the rhythm guitar space that has been vacated this past weekend." Stella said. Mo had personally called Scott herself to tell him that he was out of the band for good, and she hung up before he could try to plead her to beg forgiveness.

"Um, that's cool." Ray said. "I'd love to join the band." Everyone high-fived, and Stella held up a hand.

"But you need to be initiated in." Stella said. She dug through her bag and brought out an unopened can of Mel's Organic Lemonade, handing it to Ray. The entire lunch room was silenced, and Ray popped open the can, bringing it to his mouth.

He took a sip, and made a face. "Bitter."

* * *

**So, do you like it? I've been playing around with this idea, but this is the final version of my one-shot of Rayella. This will be the last time I am posting this week, because on Wednesday, I am flying to Palm Springs, California, and I have to pack, which will take up all of my time. But I hope you like this story, and just to make things clear, I like both StellaxCharlie and StellaxRay. Just in case you were confused. It's now 2:27 AM, so the ending may suck, but I hope you like it. And please follow me on Twitter. My fan fiction account is epicMAXIMUMRIDE, so check it out for updates!**


End file.
